The HU Collaborative Minority Alcohol Research Center proposes to implement a Collaborative Study on the Genetics of Alcoholism (COGA) research program as a seventh project to its existing subprojects. The overall objective of the COGA subproject is to contribute to the scientific knowledge base and understanding of the genetic links to alcoholism susceptibility by continuing to identify, recruit, and interview a large cohort of African American families with multiple alcohol dependent individuals and to initiate data collection methodologies. It is anticipated that the inclusion of the HU Center will increase sample collection in the on-going efforts to link alcohol-related phenotypes and specific genotypes. The Center has assembled a team of faculty investigators, consultants, and staff which (a) developed an organizational structure, (b) identified potential resources, and (c) initiated its preliminary interviewing and recruitment strategies. A significant and extensive collaborative arrangement was developed with the University of Connecticut Coga site which has provided guidance and training for the Howard University staff and faculty. Dr. Victor Hesselbrock, Principal Investigator of the COGA, University of Connecticut has provided all training for interviewers and recruiters. The NIH-funded HU-GCRC will also support this project's activities. Research activities involve the recruitment of subject probands who fit the DSM-IV and Freighner criteria for the diagnosis of alcoholism, and have at least four family members who are willing to enroll in the study. The proband and the family unit will be administered a series of questionnaires which are designed to address drinking psychology and thoughts about drinking behavior and family interactions. The proband must be in treatment and currently not actively consuming alcohol. All subjects will have blood drawn for genomic analysis.